Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of reproducing a translucent body.
Description of the Related Art
There have been demands for reproduction of translucent bodies in printing of product packages, outdoor advertisements, and decorative building materials. Human skin, marble, milk, and the like are known examples of these translucent bodies. The appearance of such a translucent body is determined by a characteristic in which light passes through the front surface of the translucent body, repeats reflection and scattering inside a number of times, and exits from the front or back surface of the translucent body (hereinafter, referred to as the subsurface scattering characteristic).
A technique described for example in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723 is one technique of managing the appearance of a translucent body as mentioned above. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723 discloses a method that involves obtaining spectral radiance from a print product in an environment where both a transmissive light source and a reflective light source are present, and calculating colorimetric values in a desired observational environment based on the spectral radiance.
In the case of reproducing the appearance of a translucent body by using the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61723, it is possible to macroscopically reproduce the spectral reflection characteristic of the translucent body by designating an observational environment for color management and using values measured from a print product of the translucent body in the observational environment. However, it is impossible to reproduce such appearance as subsurface scattering in the translucent body in which the amount of light decreases in accordance with the distance from the position of incidence of light.